


Normal

by Sapphiremoonlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1
Summary: Edo's not sure he'll ever be used to how normal his life has become.
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Normal

“Come on, Kaiser get going! They're going to stop making breakfast in forty-five minutes,” He calls tapping his foot waiting for the other man to hurry up already. He's is starving, and it would be nice to catch a meal with the students for once. Spend sometime around normal people for a change. Not that Ryo isn't pleasant company, but he's not what Edo would consider normal. Neither of them are by any stretch of the imagination. 

“We both know that's untrue. The kitchen staff in this dorm bend over backwards to keep the uptight students in Obelisk Blue from having a hissy fit,” Ryo replies coming out of the dark hallway pulling on that signature trench coat of his. Yeah, normal went screaming out of the room the minute Ryo decided to go all sharp and pointy. 

“Something the matter?” Ryo asks. 

“No, but say weren't you one those uptight Obelisk Blue's?” He baits, and Ryo rolls his eyes before pointing out. 

“Technically so were you and Saio's cult made everyone even more unbaringly obnoxious.”

“Yeah, yeah Mr. Dark and Scary. Let's just get something to eat already,” Edo replies handing out the door. 

For how strange he thinks they are. Strolling down the hallways of a dorm, he never really stayed in with a guy who all but throw out his connection to the place is somehow as close to normal as they might ever be. 

“You're being quiet. Something on your mind?” Ryo asks waiting by the cafeteria door for Edo catch up. Eh, guess he got caught in his head. 

“Nope,” he replies getting the door. For the most part no one inside pays any attention to either of them. Too caught up in their own worlds. They quietly grab some food and settle for a private table off to the side of the room. 

“So are you going to tell me what's on your mind?” Ryo asks again. This time he is staring at him waiting for an answer. 

“It's weird you know. It feels like the craziness is finally over, you're finally done with rehab, our careers are back on track and there hasn't been even a hint of something supernatural happening on this island in months. It's kind of hard to believe,” Edo answers honestly. Then Kaiser snatches a piece of fruit off his plate. 

“If you want weird, you know where the underground duels are being held. I can arrange a duel between you and Mad Dog if that will help,” Ryo says going to snatch another piece but he swipes the plate away causing Ryo's hand to knock Edo's glass of water over instead. 

“Considering how you turned out. I'd probably come back even less sane,” Edo laughs. He ran into Mad Dog once when he was lurking around the underground scene. Never again. Hearing that man talk is torture in itself. At the minimum his honesty earns him a smirk. 

Ryo, being the one to knock the glass over wipes up the mess quickly before getting up to grab another one. 

“ So Edo watcha ya doing here with Kaiser?” Judai questions slipping into Ryo's chair across the table. 

“What are you doing back on the island, in this dimension? Didn't you say you were off fighting the Light of Destruction,” Edo counters moving Ryo's plate away from Judai. Who frowns before glancing at him sheepishly. Ryo and him were only in the dorms because the chancellor wanted him to stick around for publicity and Kaiser had been in physical therapy at the island hospital up until yesterday. 

“Funny thing so you see. I ran into these two guys who I thought were interesting, but I ended up being chased by one riding a dragon so I figured it was time for a break. Somehow I ended up the basement of the Obelisk Blue dorm on my way back to this dimension,” Judai explains with shrugging. 

“Sounds about right. You always did attract trouble,” Ryo sets a new glass on the table and sits down next to Edo. 

“It's not my fault the purple one was so overprotective! How was I supposed to know his world was a taboo subject?” Judai exclaims flailing his arms. 

“And you were lament the normalcy of lives,” Ryo says looking to him. 

“Judai doesn't count! He's chaotic good on a average day,” He sighs before leaning into Ryo's shoulder. 

The man laughs, “That's true.”

“He's not wrong Judai” agrees a voice Edo knows is Yubel's but the spirit doesn't seem to want to lurk around while Judai's around so many people. 

“So what's with you too? I know you guys were together through...all that but,”Judai asks overlook their jabs at his antics. Unfortunately, he said it loud enough to get the attention of the rest of the room. Edo didn't even have to look up to know him and Ryo were being watched now. If the whispers and gasps of scandal from the table behind him were anything to go by. 

“We're dating,” Ryo answers flatly. Mr. Dark and Scary still doesn't care what other people think of him even if it might mess up their image. 

“Could you say that any louder? Half the students in this room have probably leaked that info out somewhere,” He says jabbing the other man in the side with his finger. Ryo grabs it and holds it under the table. Some limitations still apply though huh?

“Someone would have figured it out eventually and it's not like we have to keep up the image anymore,” Ryo replies. 

“The things you miss when you're dimension hoping," Judai sighs slumping down in his chair. If he's the only weird thing in Edo's life he can live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> The actual idea is a lot longer but I've already got other things to work on. Anyway it went something like Edo, Ryo, Yuusuke, and Atticus (i don't feel like looking up how to spell his name) were all friends back in the day but slowly were broken apart. Atticus and Yuusuke get taken, Edo has to leave Duel Academy, and Ryo is left on his own. Fast forward, Edo's obsessed with destiny and under Saio's influence duels Ryo. Ryo loses and goes through the underground nonsense. Judai beats some sense into Edo who does the same in return for Ryo in an epic match i could never write. All the feels. Then fast forward again and Yuusuke's back having to make up the years he missed and him, Ryo, and Edo are all talking when Atticus comes by confused and not knowing how they all know each other. Yusuke let's it slip that their all friends before storming off and both the two walk off too instead of answering his questions.  
> From there he goes on a trip of uncovering what they're hiding from him.
> 
> Judai in this story is referring to my other story The Ai-rrival Cyberse. He does in fact get chased by firewall dragon and the whole thing is just shenanigans. I also call him Jaiden in that one so consistency is not a thing lol  
> 


End file.
